


Safe

by sciencegeek



Category: Firefly, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencegeek/pseuds/sciencegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We fell down the rabbit hole, Simon," River tells him. "We should follow the road to the wizard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dacro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dacro).



It's mid-afternoon when Luna sees two figures come over the crest toward her cottage. She wonders where they came from; they don’t look like wizards, she in her large black boots and blue dress, he in his brown pants and collarless shirt with purple waistcoat. He looks around, as if they are lost. She lets them in when they knock, the man polite and holding the girl’s elbow, the girl ignoring Luna in favour of looking around her cottage with her large piercing, dark eyes.

"My name is River," she says, eyes finally settling on Luna.

Luna smiles. "I'm Luna"

*

" _Where are we?_ " Simon wonders when he realizes they are not with the rest of the crew. He's seen cities with their metallic buildings, and sterility, and the backwater towns that _Serenity_ frequents, but never the lush, green grass, the wires on posts, or the trees he sees here. He sees the back end of a vehicle spewing a grey-ish gas from the back end as it moves away down the road. He doesn’t remember seeing places like this on the Cortex.

"We fell down the rabbit hole, Simon," River tells him. "We should follow the road to the wizard."

*

When Luna's friends stop by, it isn't like anyone expects. They let themselves in, which surprises River, who manages to knock three of them out before being Stunned. Luna is startled that the waif-like girl can act with such force, but rallies and introduces them while she finds a cloth for Ron’s nose. River apologizes quietly and the rest of the visit goes well; Hermione promises to look into ways of getting them back to _Serenity_ , though Ron seems wary of River.

"You aren’t afraid of me," River says to Luna, after everyone has left.

"I suppose not," Luna replies.

*

Days turn to weeks and Simon and River are still there. One evening, Luna turns on the Wireless, and watches River walk into the room to listen intently to the music before breaking into a dance. Simon and Luna watch her move across the room. Simon smiles – it's the first real smile Luna has seen from him since his arrival. When River passes by them, she grabs Luna’s waist, pulling her into the dance, and Luna allows herself to be led through the movements, and tries not to fall. When the song ends, Luna is breathless, and River is grinning.

*  
Simon finds River sitting with Luna on the floor, with their heads bent together, and their voices low. “ _She seems happy here_ ” he thinks, as he watches River sketch something, likely something they saw in the forest nearby, or a creature that Luna knew of. He wonders when the peace and calm will end, as the too short peaceful moments often did on _Serenity_. He wonders if, when a way back to _Serenity_ is found, it is wrong to want to stay here.

River turns and looks up at him "Don't worry, I like it here, and we’re safe now".

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [axial_tilt](http://axial-tilt.livejournal.com/) fic exchange about 4 years ago. Much thanks go to [florahart](http://florahart.livejournal.com/) for all her help with it and for the push to write it in the first place.


End file.
